masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Combat Drone
3 second cooldown or 30 seconds? Okay, in my game, at least on Tali, it is listed as having a 30 second cooldown. That seemed exorbitantly long to me TBH. Then I come here and see 3 seconds listed. What's going on here? Is this a bug? --MadCat221 02:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I believe (though I could be wrong) that the cooldown cycle on your character is generally significantly shorter than those of your teammates. Derint 04:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :3 seconds versus 30 seconds though? Are you sure that's right? --MadCat221 04:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Just ran a comparison with my Engineer against the following squaddies: Tali (Drone), Legion (Drone), Garrus (Overload), and Mordin (Incinerate). The latter two have cooldowns twice as long as mine (12sec vs. 6sec). The first two have the 30sec - 3sec discrepancy for their Combat Drones. I then tested the cooldowns during a mission: the figures are accurate as listed (I timed the cooldowns manually), so it's not a typo in the descriptions. Whether or not it's an actual bug is another question entirely. Derint 05:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Seems logical to me given that squadmates have separate cooldowns for each power, ME1 style, while Shepard has a single linked cooldown.　-- 00:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : On the PC at least, squaddies have a global cooldown like Shepard does. Though why on average it's longer, I haven't the foggiest, unfortunately. Derint 01:26, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Squad mates have a global cooldown like Shepard on the console version, as well. So I have no idea what Derint is talking about. There hasn't been any reason stated as to why the cooldowns are extended, though I wouldn't be surprised if it was to make Shepard appear stronger. That or to avoid abuse, it would be too easy to deal with opponents if everyone's cooldowns were as short s yours. XRoadToDawnX 16:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Combat Drone Damage I'm not impressed with the explosive drone, alot of times it doesnt even explode near large groups of enemies nor does it do very much damage against most of the late game enemies. So I am curious what the maximum damage is that it could put out with regular attacks. 40 + 65% (5/5 Tech Damage Upgrades, Demolisher and add +10% if you've got Kasumi DLC) = 66/70? Or is it +40 to it's current damage instead of just 40 points base? Mictlantecuhtli 11:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Section Since the current thing in the notes section doesn't line up with what the Notes section is used for on other pages, i.e. to tell players how to use the power, the section really should be renamed to a trivia section. Color changes between drones isn't noteworthy where it is now because it is currently inconsistent with other power pages, and this like this, the different colors, are usually noted in trivia sections anyway. Lancer1289 16:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree it should be renamed trivia. Changing it now. --Tali's no.1 fan 16:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) If the drones were exclusive to either the enemies or your team, then this would be trivia. Since it's available to enemies and friendlies, the color is essentially the only way to distinguish them apart. The colors are more than aesthetics, and therefore, the information would fit better under a Player Notes section. 02:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree. Player Notes should be for information pertaining to the actual use of the talent/weapon/whatever, not trivial matters such as aesthetics. On the other hand, the fact that there are different color drones for different characters (including the player character) in no way impacts how you use a combat drone while playing, or how you combat enemy drones. As such, it seems pretty obvious to me that drone coloration is a matter for the trivia section. SpartHawg948 02:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Which is exactly why I renamed the section in the first place earlier today. This is trivia, not player notes, and as such belonged in the trivia section. I added a Player Notes section to match the other power articles, as the Player Notes/Notes, that really needs to get standardized btw, is for what Spart and myself stated above, to provide useful information to players on how to use the power. Lancer1289 04:58, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps someone chose "Notes" and not "player notes" for the reasons that Spart and Lancer have given (namely, that it's a note on the Drone itself, not on one's usage of it). Anyway a pertinent concern is, how do I the player identify an enemy drone in the field? Spart, in the military, is it the case that the uniform, and vehicle painting, is not a matter of trivial "aesthetics", but of serious "aesthetics", such as (among other things) one mode of friend/foe identification? asking with a view to, say, the roundel (insignia) on an aircraft... AnotherRho 05:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::In the past, yes, to a limited extent. These days? Not really. Not since the advent of "modern" weapons technology in the First and Second World Wars. Even prior to that, though, roundels and such generally were aesthetic, with little or no practical military usage. By the time you see a roundel, it's likely too late for that knowledge to be of any use, and it's likely you won't get a good enough look to make a positive ID anyways. Remember what happened at Pearl Harbor, after all. The Japanese had the most easily-identifiable roundel in the world, and most people misidentified it as either US or Soviet. Basically, by the time distinctive national markings are a factor, it's too late to be of practical use, and vehicle paint is applied with a mind towards camouflage, not towards identification of nationality. Flags, roundels, markings, etc, are pretty much purely aesthetic. SpartHawg948 05:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, that makes sense, I suppose we have enough of a hard time with IFF using computer systems, radar, radio waves, etc. Still, in ME2, the only way you know an enemy combat drone as an enemy, before it's too late, is by its color. Right? AnotherRho 05:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, that and by the fact that it's attacking you. And the fact that it generally appears after the enemy who deploys it makes a comment such as "deploying drone", and also based on whether or not anyone in your party is even capable of deploying combat drones. I'm fairly certain that, were all the drones the same color, it wouldn't significantly impact their use or gameplay. Still seems like simple aesthetics to me. SpartHawg948 05:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Agreed, it isn't a Player Note, it is trivia as it is about aesthetics, and not how to use the power, which is what every other Notes/Player Notes section is about. Lancer1289 05:43, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::At the risk of sounding like Spart, I had just said both of those things. But in any case, every visual (and, true, audible) cue is useful for making quicker judgments. Buuuuuuut in the spirit of friendship, I let it go. Cheers. AnotherRho 05:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm glad someone agreed with me. :P I was beginning to think I was being foolish by asserting that "Notes" was a better name earlier today. At any rate, it's not something that I wish to enter into much debate about, so if there's much support for it being called trivia (and there apparently is), I'll let it be. -- Dammej (talk) 06:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Maybe we could start using a "Quadrivia" section, for things belonging to shapes, colors, sounds, and quantities? ... (ack, what a bad joke) AnotherRho 06:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Combat Drone disrupts enemy spawns ...or rather eliminates them. On multiple missions, I've found that my drone, if cast at, say, enemies entering from the far side of an area/room (such as on N7: Archeological Dig Site, the beginning), will put a stop to future spawns. For example, at that Dig Site on Insanity, I once fought 3 mercs and no more came out. I'd list this as a Player Note, but it's more of a loss (since I play the game in no small part for its combat). --AnotherRho 17:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's true, on Tali's Loyalty Mission you can even skip the whole fight before finding Rael'Zorah, similar to how a Vanguard can. It's probably to do with the drone being counted as an ally (a blue dot on the radar). I'll add a note to the article; someone should have done sooner, really. Tali's no.1 fan 21:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I haven't played the game in awhile, though combat drone never did this when I did play. Was it a bug with a newer patch? Mictlantecuhtli 21:21, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Probably not. You've just got to spawn the drone at the right time at the right enemy. I've just been playing Tali: Treason and unexpectedly cut out the whole fight before finding Rael by immediately spawning a drone at a geth that was outside the room. Tali's no.1 fan 21:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Barrier Damage When playing the Collector Ship as an Engineer, I cast an Explosive Drone at the first platform in the first fight of the mission. Upon the platform landing, I saw that the Collector my Combat Drone was attacking had lost a very small amount of its barrier. I thought that only Attack Drones could damage barriers at all (its description certainly suggests that). Could it instead be that Attack Drones simply do more damage than other drones? Tali's no.1 fan 18:17, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Maybe one of your teammates hit it? Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) :No, the barrier had been damaged before the platform had even landed and besides, too little damage was dealt to have been from a squadmate. Tali's no.1 fan 18:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Anyone got any other ideas? Tali's no.1 fan 16:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Tali, when something like this comes up, I never go off of one anecdotal incident. Like the shield damage from flashbangs issue, after I noted it, I repeated the experiment several times and filmed it to make sure I wasn't crazy ;) Good science is repeatable, and I would say that, in order to verify this, you should be able to repeat the circumstances. --Snicker 04:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Agree completely. I intend to repeat the Collector Ship mission with my Engineer at some point, but I've just started my first ever Vanguard ME2 playthrough. When I have a moment I'll see if I can get the same thing happen again. Tali's no.1 fan 18:01, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Just replayed and didn't get the same result. Drone did no damage. Must have been a glitch before. Or maybe was just imagining things. Tali's no.1 fan 20:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Drones and Stairs When a drone targets an enemy on a different level, it uses the stairs to approach instead of moving in a straight line. -Belthus 01:55, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Recharge Time Im sorry, it says combat drones have a 10 second recharge timer but in my account its 1.54 seconds.... is this right? --Woohooyeee 20:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :The times here are base times, i.e. no bonus from not being under weight limit. If you are only carrying one weapon, then it very well might be that short, but these times are, or should be, with 0% power recharge time added/subtracted. Lancer1289 20:55, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. thanks for the info. The recharge time still seems a bit fast, but I'm not complaining :D --Woohooyeee 21:06, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Lore-based question. This may seem a little off topic compared to most of the other talk page questions, but... does it ever say WHAT the combat drone specifically is in-game? I know it's a tech drone, but does the Codex or other in-game material ever say if it's some sort of VI or even an AI? The Cyan Dragon 06:10, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :We don't have any answers to these questions. Lancer1289 15:30, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer question with regards to power damage. So I just wanted to ask this question that no one seems able to give a straight answer to: In Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer when playing as a Human Engineer, does increasing power damage in alliance training affect drones? As in does it make the combat drones attacks more powerful or not? Thank you to anyone who can answer this. 23:39, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, taking ranks in the passive class training does increase the drone's damage. Trandra (talk) 02:11, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, I seriously couldnt get a straight answer to that anywhere. 09:27, September 20, 2012 (UTC)